Tributes For An Upcoming Hunger Games Fanfiction
by Precognitive Deathboy
Summary: AU. No District 13. During the war, there was a bomb. It went off. Some were killed. All but the Capitol was caught in the blast. Many who live in the districts haves supernatural abilities. Children with these abilities, ages 12-18 are reaped in a Hunger Games. Here is a list of the tributes who will appear in this year's Hunger Games. Please review. Ideas for an arena?


The Hunger Games

Tributes and Their Abilities

*Justin Caviness-Precognition:The ability to perceive future events.

Improbable Weapon Proficiency:The ability to use bizarre weaponry with great skill.

*Tressie Key-Intuitive Aptitude:The ability to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education.

Enhanced Power Replication:The ability to copy and augment the powers of others.

*Jeffery Glasgow-Classical Element Manipulation:The abiity to manipulate the four classical elements.

Periodic Table Powers:The ability to manippulate the basic elements of the periodic table.

*Amanda Willis-Biological Manipulation:The ability to control all aspects of a creature's biological make-up.

*Kolby Farris-Psychokinesis: The ability to manipulate matter.

*Emma Baker-Superpower Manipulation:The ability to manipulate extraordinary/ supernatural abilities.

*Jackson Jones-Space-Time Manipulation:The abililty to manipulate the space-time continuum.

*Ashlee Greenalch-Telepathy:The ability to mentally recieve and/or transmit information.

Clairvoyance:The ability to gain direct information about an object, person, location, or phsical event through means other than the user's physical senses.

Brandon Adams-Technolgy Manipulation:The ability to control electronics and machinery.

Invisibility:The ability to render oneself unseen to the naked eye.

Alyssa Youngblood-Healing:The ability to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health.

Plant Manipulation:The ability to control plant life.

Patrick Wood-Melting:The ability to liquefy objects/organisms into a liquid form.

Solidification:The ability to silidify objects/organisms into a solid form.

Evaporation:The ability to vaporize oneself and/or others and then fuse them back together.

Inceneration:The ability to destroy an object or person with extreme heat

Jessica Campbell-Badassery Embodiment:The ability to be the embodiment of badassery.

Power Augmentation:The aility to enhane the powers of oneself or others.

Josh Christian Lane-Enhanced Condition:The ability to remain in peak physical and/or mental condition of user's species with littlle or no maintaining.

Enhanced Marksmanship:The ability to acheive complete and utter accuracy on distant targets.

Emily Sykes-Camouflage:The ability to visually blend i to the immediate environment.

Absolute Speed: The ability to possess a limitless amount of speed and velocity-based power.

Intangibility:The ability to pass through solid matter.

Telekinesis:The ability to move objects with the mind.

Bryan Dickerson-Shapeshifting:The abilty to transform and reshape the form of one's body.

Teleportation:The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between.

Morgan Clifton-Persuasion:The ability to control people with your voice.

Annoyance inducement:The ability to induce annoyance.

Weather Manipulation:The ability to manipulate the weather.

Light Manipulation:The ability to manipulate light

Clay Gentry-Dream Manipulation:The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others.

Slender Man Physiology:The ability to use the abilities of Slender Man.

Miranda Elmore-Newman-Sense Manipulation:he ability to manipulate the physical senses of oneself and others.

Sound Manipulation:The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves.

Illusion Manipulation:The ability to create and manipulate illusions.

Ian Deslattes-Flight:The ability to fly without outside influence.

Weapon Proficiency:The ability to understand and use any and all weapons with the profifiency of a master.

Weapon Creation:The ability to create weapons.

Katelyn Gensley-Necromancy:The ability to summon and control the dead and spirits.

Darkeness Manipulation:The ability to manipulate darkness/shadows.

**Sean Hurff-Tracking Evasion:The ability to hide from followers and pursuers and avoid total detection/discovery.

Hunting Intuition:The ability to possess extraordinary talent in/for hunting all things.

**Sarah Vaughn-Ability Intuition:The ability to understand and master abilities intuitively.

Adoptive Muscle Memory:The ability to replicate movement after observation.

Enhanced Combat:The ability to possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat.

Mathmatical Intuition:The ability toThe ability to understand quantitative conventions with little or no instruction.

Mechanical Intuition:The ability to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study

**Zachary Powell-Tactical Analysis:The ability to be an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply thiscskill for several objectives.

Improbable Weapon Proficiency:The ability to use bizarre weaponry with great skill.

**Jordan White-Physics Manipulation:The ability to manipulate the laws of physics.

**Wondering what * and ** mean? Well,obviously, their special. They have roles to play. You can guess at that. Oh, and I would appreciate it if y'all could submiit two OCs, preferablly siblings. Give their name, district, and ability (abilities). The two I choose will be reaped but volenteered for in the place of two of the tributes listed above. Also feel free to review the five you think will last longest. If you choose to do so, reasoning why you thing so would also be appreciated. And maybe y'all can suggest deaths and ideas for an arena. Thank you.**


End file.
